Peverells curse
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: Ignotus Peverell cursed his family of two to a life of never ending life of there new vessels now even death is starting to pity the sanity of Peverells widow Mauritius as he ventures on a never ending rollercoaster with his son Nieas as they live the life of the greatest wizard in history Harry Potter and his son Albus


Warning ( maybe rape, abuse, **dark parts , **slash m/m sex

Pairings : HARRY potter/?

Disown it " I don't own the actors just write them in a story

A/N : I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm winging it and maybe come up with something decent as I go along lol so if you want to throw something into it like a cool idea feel free to PM ME or review in the story at anytime I'm just going to have fun with this and see how far it goes

MAURITIUS PEVERELL POV

I scare myself with how naive I have been through my years of experience with the Lestrange brothers and the wife of the eldest Bellatrix. She was insanely beautiful raven silk ridden hair with mermaid round curls that spoke of shredding your fingers threw them, chocolate brown eyes with a crazed craving hidden just below the surface, pale but smooth clean scented skin of untouched labor and satin kissed lips enriched curves at the deadliest delight with pure unadulterated pleasure of sadistic torture. Bellatrix whole demeanor waved of dominance she expected you to bow and break before her very eyes without a moment's thought.

Narcissa Malphoy the valuable elder sister of the two was a carrier a woman that bred to be pampered and protected by the richest of men her very beauty outshown most pureblood women just with the rich siren aroma to entrap any nobleman' s heart to claim her as there own. Narcissa was truly favored by the Black family her mother Druella Black (aka Rosier) and father Cygnus Black cherished there eldest making sure they choose a rich pureblood Lucius Malphoy to pawn there delicate flower in his care.

I used to care of these two women we were friends at one time as newly established pureblood friends always looking out for the other Bella, Cissy and me AKA Mauritius Peverell the widower of my many years ago late dead husband Ignotus Peverell. Most believe the stories of the Peverell brothers Ignotus, Antioch and Cadmus and there decending family bloodlines with two in particular that stand out to me the most is the new Dark Lord Voldimorts mother Merope Gaunt Family I read up on her history long ago and how Voldimort was brought up in a horrible orphanage to make him what he is today.

I know all these things because long ago I accepted my fate of an endless time of rebirth cursed but safe by death himself. My husband Ignotus was a humble loving man who's heart was set in the right place at the time to protect our adopted son Nieas and I but with his brothers greed and humiliation of death he only could protect us for so long.

So death made a friendly deal to my husband many years ago that if he died willingly Nieas and I would live forever in peace and love together. Many years passed without a word from death till he made that promise known to me that for my husband's life and his brothers greed my son and I live but only to be resurrected into another's body each and every lifetime of passage and so we come to life after death of the person we take to another's and live there lives as they should have with different names and new family bloodlines to mudbloods and purebloods even squibs and muggles. But I new death was cunning so many years ago I asked death how is my son to live if the person I take over has no children for my son to obtain the body of and as death smirked at me as he tells me the words of a heart stopping minute my son can only live if I marry with a child for my son to control.

And as unpredictable of body's obtain and the destinys already lain out for the person I control I have no knowledge if they with marry with children or not and many times I live grievingly for hundreds of years without my child by my side waiting nimbly for the life with a child's body so death would return my son to me.

A/n :: **OK to those confused maybe Mauritius Peverell is the widower of the great and powerful youngest brother of the deathly hollows ignotus (with the invisibility cloak) and when he married Ignotus his husband make a deal with death being his friend to protect Mauritius and there adopted son Nieas by making them immortal so to speak but with Ignotus' s brothers curse on the Peverell bloodline death revives them only if there soul latches onto another living the vessels life even if Nieas can't find a vessel of the same family's child Mauritius HAS TO LIVE a life without him until the person dies and he can go onto the next **

**PS YES the vessel Mauritius has Been given is Harry Potter but ALOT older Harry's 30 in this story and has Albus severus potter with James and Lilly his other children dead and Ginny died too so it's just them two living out as harry and Albus **

**Oh and Mauritius knows Bellatrix and Narsissa in another life as a classmate of there's once before the vessel died and Mauritius had to move onto another human body.**


End file.
